the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape from Snake Island
S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence carried out an escape from a castle located on Ilha da Queimada Grande after going there in an attempt to rescue Kelly Hughes and present more massacres committed by Niranda the Thrice-Cursed during the Second NoHead War on 20 April, 2020. Prelude As if out of nowhere, Baby Intelligence collapsed and had a dream about a hag named Niranda the Thrice-Cursed holding his old friend, Kelly Hughes, prompting the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster to travel to Ilha da Queimada Grande — also known as Snake Island, where he then allowed himself to be captured by Niranda in his search for an explanation for all of these horrific dreams of bloodshed seemingly unrelated to the NoHeads. He had made a huge mistake, however — he had left the rest of the S.M.S.B. inside their tent. Having learned something valuable from a fellow prisoner with a depressed and cynical demeanor that allowed him to understand Carol Wilcox had developed strong feelings for Ammon Dorber, Baby Intelligence was granted an audience with Niranda herself, as Baby Intelligence was then dropped from his cell via crane and left dangling by a chain before the lady of serpents. While they initially exchanged niceties with each other, Baby Intelligence demanded for Niranda to turn over Kelly Hughes, to which she revealed that Hughes had escaped custody while the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster was imprisoned. Niranda revealed that she was enthralled by Baby Intelligence's arrival, as he would be the perfect test subject for her new weapon, the Emancipator. She claimed that with it, she would overthrow Hell Burnbottom and initiate the apocalypse. The escape Slaying Niranda Baby Intelligence continued mocking Niranda before summoning Might and easily busted out of his electric restraints, although he struggled to get his timing quite right. While Niranda insisted that Baby Intelligence had made a terrible mistake in coming into Snake Island in the first place to challenge him, Baby Intelligence coolly said that his opinion mattered, just not to him. Baby Intelligence engaged the hordes sent to destroy him. More children advanced and Baby Intelligence cut many of them down. He bellowed another challenge and more and more advanced. The battle took on a strange quality as Baby Intelligence accumulated many injuries, but he continued to stand high, dealing out death to all that reached him. He became exhausted and found it increasingly difficult to concentrate, but continued his pace anyway. Finally, there were only twelve children left. He smashed them into the ceiling with his telekinesis, but found his strength flagging greatly. Seeking to take advantage of his weakness, one of Niranda's bodyguards piloted the Godrider and fired at him. After blocking it with a Shield, Baby Intelligence then overpowered Niranda in a brief duel before successfully driving his own projectile back at him. The effort sapped most of his energy, however, and he fell unconscious. Fleeing the island After Niranda fell, the prisoners got ahold of the keys and liberated each other. They were all extremely grateful to Baby Intelligence as the powerful being that saved them all and in their gratitude, one of them, Merek, rent their clothes and fashioned a blanket for him to lay on when he recovered. When he did, Baby Intelligence left the island. However, he realized that the prisoner he had conversated with was still incarcerated, and went to extract him. The two departed in the Pinewood Derby and he dropped off the old man at a nearby port and recommended someone for him to see. Aftermath Despite his victory, Baby Intelligence still needed to find his comrades, who had already fallen into chaos without him. With no aid afforded to him, and the MBH occupied by NoHeads, Baby Intelligence was left to wander about the wild for several days. For years after the fight, Baby Intelligence was remembered by the captives he liberated, in some cases merging with pre-existing god myths or historical figures. As late as 2033, a Greek professor by the name of Castine believed that she had seen a vision of Baby Intelligence telling her Niranda's plans to initiate the apocalypse had failed. By that time, there were still fictitious accounts of his dramatic escape being written. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Events during the Second NoHead War Category:S.M.S.B. missions Category:Escapes